


Pair

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Raven takes Kurt shopping for shoes, but finds a new number of problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"I broke another pair."

Raven flings the boot off with a curse as the zipper jams halfway again. A set of mirrors displays her irritation around the store as Kurt shuffles closer, barefoot and bashful. 

A pair of sandals dangles from his hands. The leather strap, previously snug across his toes now hangs pitifully. Kurt glances at her normal feet tucked under the metal bench, toes curling in the hideous carpet. 

I stole my first pair of shoes from a dead woman is the wrong thing to say. 

"Do you like those?"

Kurt nods, grinning as he rubs the broken strap. 

"You better get some extra pairs then."

**Author's Note:**

> This is more about the bonding process and Kurt being able to own a pair shoes over actually wearing the shoes.


End file.
